A Really Happy Birthday
by Gamemate
Summary: Another story by me, the actual first one that is not an experiment or test or whatever...anyway, hope you enjoy! :D


_**A Really Happy Birthday**_

_All right guys, this is my first actual lengthy story that I upload :) I'm still an amateur, so I'd like you guys to review what you thought. A Snowy Night was merely a kind of experiment for me. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and I hope you'll enjoy this as well ;) peace._

I dragged on the steering wheel as I drived into Emerald Street. It took me around half a minute to reach the house. I could feel it from the car – the pumping bass from inside Silver's house. Honestly, I was a bit worried about the neighbours complaining about the volume. I laughed, and parked my car outside the house. I got out, slammed the door, locked it, and made my way up to Silver's doorstep. It was a cold night in December, and not much, but some snow was also falling. The loud house music coming from inside was literally shaking the ground below me, but since I knew I was late anyway, I rang the doorbell.

Seconds later, Tails opened the door.

„Hey, Sonic! We're so glad you're here. Come on in!" Yelled Tails. He had to shout, because of the loud music coming from inside. I smiled, and got inside.

The lights were insane, Silver did a full setup of them. He put them up in the upper corners of the ceiling, and hung a relatively small disco ball down as well. At the other end of the living room I could see Silver behind a pair of huge speakers, with headphones on his ears, behind a huge set of turntables. I was impressed at first, but then remembered; this must have been way too easy for Silver, because of his psychokinesis. Amy and Knuckles were there next to him, and were watching him excitedly. It was no secret that Silver was great at DJ'ing. He knew exactly what genre was the trend, and which tracks went well together. Once I stepped into the living room, they spotted me. Silver raised his hand to greet me, and I was about to return it, or at least, I would have if Amy wouldn't have been hanging on me. The pink hedgehog's long quills got into my face as she launch-hugged me. After a second, she let me go.

„Sonic, we were waiting for you!" She said with a cheerful smile on her face. I blushed. „This is Silver's party though, not mine. I was merely invited."

Amy shook her head. „Wrong. In any case, Silver's music is insane! It's really good! Check him out! Apparently, we'll play some games, and eat cake later on as well. You know, it's Silver's 21st birthday today! It's gonna be great!" She said. I went over to check out Silver, who was still behind the turntable. When he realised I was there, he took off the headphones, and shook my hand.

„Great to see you here, dude." He said. „How was the traffic?"

„Bad." I replied. „I kept getting stuck at red lights. I'm starting to get sick of this learning how to drive thing. Anyway, happy birthday, man." I said.

„Thanks. It took me most of the afternoon to build this whole thing up." He said. I assumed he meant the whole DJ setup. I wasn't all that into music myself, but Silver was playing some catchy tunes. I watched him for a while, observing how he scratched, looped, crossfaded, and mixed the songs together. After a while, he left one part of a song on loop, and we went to play a bit of Texas hold 'em. I won in the end, and the party went on. Knuckles got hooked onto the PS4 in front of the TV for a bit, and didn't even notice that Tails and Amy had slipped into the kitchen. I decided not to be a douche and stay in the living room, but after a few minutes I spotted a light in the doorway. Amy and Tails were carrying an enormous cake, with multiple layers, like a mountain. It had 3 layers, with 7 candles on each. The multi-coloured icing, the fresh raspberries, strawberries and blueberries on the top, and the small marzipan Silver figure on the top looked really unique. I was talking with Silver at the table, when we both noticed it. Silver blushed hard in the face.

„Happy birthday, Silver!" Tails and Amy said in a chorus. They put the cake on the table, and then Knuckles arrived too.

After singing the happy birthday song, we got to share our presents. Amy gave him a cool white fedora that she once spotted in a shop, Tails and Knuckles gave him a bunch of cool gadgets, including SD cards, pendrives, and other stuff. I gave him a book he was really eager to read. After that, we gave the cake a try.

It was once of the most delicious cakes ever. Halfway through my slice, I asked Tails and Amy whether they baked it or they bought it, and they proudly announced that they put half a day of work into the cake. At this moment Silver nearly chocked on his bite. I guess he must have been really touched by how much they cared about him.

After the cake, we watched an awesome action movie together that I kind of forgot the name of, and in the end, it was way past midnight, and we all started to get ready to leave. Silver was tidying up at the table with Amy's help, and after they were done, he came over to me.

„I just wanted to say thanks for coming, and for that book. I mean, it just got released, and I didn't have time to get it yet..."

„No problems, dude. I'm happy I could be here tonight. We enjoyed ourselves a lot."

Silver smiled, and gave me a thumbs up as he went into the kitchen. I grabbed my jacket, put it on, said my goodbyes, and headed home in the dark night.

Little did I know that soon, something darker would happen.

_#Sonic Legends_


End file.
